


Restless night with a restless beast

by UmbralCrusader



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralCrusader/pseuds/UmbralCrusader
Summary: A gift for a friend/artistFinn, slightly sore after a battle, heads towards Marceline's home to wait out the night and recuperate. Unfourtantly, a certain duo won't give him the chance to. (Sex, so beware. Finn has a pussy and marceline can shapeshift.)
Relationships: Finn the Human/Ice King | Simon Petrikov, Finn the Human/Marceline
Kudos: 8





	Restless night with a restless beast

Finn groans as he drags his weary body across the freezing snow that makes the Ice Kingdom, his body full of bruises and worn-out muscles. He had cleaned up a problem in the frozen realm for the Ice Thing, but it didn't exactly go smoothly… he shivers as he remembers the number of times he's slipped and fallen in the fight. 

Shaking his head clear of the painful memories, he releases a sigh in the form of a white steam cloud as he forgets about the humiliating fight, and focuses on his wounded body. He grimaces as he prods and pokes his sensitive, tender body, his muscles twitching below in soreness as he finally begins trudging free from the frigid environment. He definitely needs to head home and apply some healing cyclops tears to his body, so he casually glances to the sky.

And finds the sun setting.

He blinks, then grumbles to himself as he brings himself to a halt, taking another worried look over his slightly chubby body, 'I won't make it back in time, I need a place to crash for the night…' He twists his head to the right, and gains a small smile as he stares at some light brown mountains in distance, 'Marceline! She would be up at this time! And Simon will be there too!' Immediately the hero changes course, moving his aching body towards the undead woman's abode, a small grin chiselled on his face.

Many, many minutes later, he strolls into her dark lair just as night descends onto OOO behind him, beaming at the sight of her home with the lights still on. He rushes forward, quickly hopping up to her door and releasing three rapid knocks before waiting patiently with a grin, a hand nursing a few of his raging bruises. 

A few bangs came from inside the lit abode, then silence, before the door suddenly swung open and Marceline herself floated at the entrance. Her gaze drifts downwards, and locks onto Finn, instantly gaining a smirk that shows off her sharp thangs, "Well hello squirt~ What brings you here?"

He shoots back a cocky grin, “Oh you know mummy~ Just checking on you~” Unknown to the hero, the vampire’s breath gets caught in her throat at the surprising name he had just given her. Then she silently squeals, still undetected to Finn as a thought goes through her mind, ‘Oh, you’re definitely getting it tonight~’

She gives him finger guns, “Smooth reply, but I doubt that’s the only reason you’re here. Truly, what is it?”

His boldness fades away and is replaced with a nervous laugh, "I- erh… lost track of time, and it's dark now. I could really use a place to patch up some wounds, I'm pretty sensitive right now…" His explanation causes the vampire to raise an eyebrow with a smirk, putting a hand on her hip.

She hums in thought, "Pretty sensitive you say… yeah, come inside, I know just the thing for ya~" She teases as she moves aside, letting the hero in before he could notice a bulge beginning to grow in her pelvic region, "Go to Simon in the living room, I'll be right behind you~"

He nods with a grin, unaware of her gaze that was locked on his cute butt as it wiggles with his walk to the next room. Instead, he was more focused on Simon, ‘Been a while since I’ve seen him… I wonder if his conditions have gone down yet?’ The removal from the crown had left its mark on him, the years of being its slave showing on the man. His skin was always so cold, and his teeth had kept their sharpness, his mouth more resembling a shark than a human as a result. The hero shivers, ‘No one should be stuck with that stuff…’

Marceline meanwhile closes the door, making sure to lock it up tight, before hiding the key under her umbrella holder, then swiftly moves to hover behind the unsuspecting hero. She follows very closely behind the human as he makes his way deeper into her home, her hands already reaching for his tender form. She touches his arms and he jolts in pain, but quickly calms as she begins to rub his slightly chubby body, the vampire biting her bottom lip as she explores his body with both her hands and eyes. 

She leaves no stone unturned as he squeezes and massages his form, smirking as she watches him shiver and twitch under her hands, "So Finnie boy, what did you do to end up like this?" She questions, her gaze lingering on his cute chubby body, then flicking to her long, hard dick trapped in the clothing cage that desperately wanted to ravage it.

He shrugs, "Got into a figh-" He cuts off his own words as she suddenly pinches his ass, causing the hero to jolt and spin around to stare at her with a flustered face. She kisses him and then gropes his man boobs as he goes wide-eyed. Her tongue explores his mouth, wrapping around his own then diving down his throat as her hands squeeze, her nails lightly digging into his sensitive body. His eyes roll up as her sharp claws threaten to pierce his skin, her fangs biting down and nibbling on his tongue as her half-lidded eyes stare at him with a smirk. 

After a static moment in his mind, he snaps out of it, and swiftly pushes her off, though with a touch of reluctance as he blushes heavily, her tongue leaving his mouth with a line of spit. She simply smirks at him as she licks her lips, eyeing his chubby body, "Sorry, couldn't resist~" She explains, biting her lip as she picks him up with ease and spinning him around, before placing him on the ground and shoving him forward. He blinks at how easily she just manipulated his body, as if he was a doll, a toy to her. She suddenly continues to stroke and grope his body as he crumbles at her touch, and hurries into the living room as she smirks behind him. He passes through the door and into the room, then glances at Simon sitting on her hard couch.

Only to discover him completely nude.

He freezes up, eyes wide as he stares at the former Ice King as he rests with his eyes closed, fully relaxed. Finn's eyes drift south with a strong blush, locking onto and being mesmerized by the sight of his unnatural semi flaccid cock, seemingly covered in some sticky fluids as it drips from his long rod's head. It seems the crown had left its mark on the father figure’s privates as well, because there was no way what the hero was looking at was normal.

Immediately his pussy moistens, heating up as a slight damp spot forms in his crotch region, the lewd scent of musk filling his nose. He can't help but shuffle as he is unable to tear his gaze away, his thighs rubbing together in a desperate attempt to scratch his sexual itch.

However, he eventually snaps out of it, and backs it up as he averts his gaze, "Ah, Simon… you're a little…" The man opens an eye and glances at the injured hero while he backs it up towards the door he had just come through, unknowingly towards a smirking Marceline. 

She suddenly rests her hands on his shoulders as he jolts in shock, the vampire licking her lips savourily, "He knows Finnie~ We were having some fun before you came along…" She kicks the living room door shut behind her, and pushes Finn towards her father figure, "... And we're going to **continue** to have fun~" She teases, her hands abruptly squeezing Finn's soft ass as the warm fat surges between her fingers, her tongue snaking out to give a lap to his neck. 

The hero spasms, a wave of embarrassment, anger, and admittedly slight pleasure shoot up his spine at the inappropriate touching. She simply giggles as she pushes him towards a now rising Simon before he could utter a single word to her, the father figure of her youth wrapping his arms around the sensitive hero. His slowly hardening cock presses up against Finn's moist pussy, the hot entrance teased by the touch as it sends a small tingle slithering up the hero's spine. He stares down in pure shock at the thick meat rubbing against his clothed and covered crotch, then attempts to pull away from Simon's firm grip, "L-let go!"

The man simply smirks at his half-hearted demand, and plants a little kiss on his forehead while he squeezes his waist, groping the fresh bruise on it as Finn moans, "My my Marcie~ Who do we have here~?" He teases, his second hand drifting to Finn's plump butt and giving it a good old squeeze~

Marceline smirks as she floats behind the struggling hero, and presses herself against his back, her large soft tits pressing against the back of Finn's head as he freezes up with shock at his situation, "M-Marceline? Let me go! What are you two-"

A hand prods Finn's hot pussy. His eyes widen with a squeeze, his body jumping in a way that lodges Marceline's large cock bulge into his soft ass crack, hotdogging her as she coos in pleasure. Her other hand cups Finn's head, and turns him and his bear hat up to face her blushing expression, her tongue slithering out, "Sssilence servant! Mummy wants to spend some time with her son~!" She orders with a smirk, leaning down and kissing the hero to shut him up when she watches his mouth open to respond. Her little toy releases muffled complaints and complaints into her, but she doesn't care. She just sends her tongue wriggling down his throat as his eyes roll-up.

Her hands caress Finn's crotch, before moving a little to grab Simon's warm, hard rod, grinding it against the boy's entrance as he huffs a little. She removes her tongue from the hero's mouth as she smirks at her father figure, "You good for another round? Or do you still need to recharge from earlier?" She inquires with a smirk, causing him to chuckle.

"I'm good to go again, but it can't hurt to have a little fun with our toy first, right?" She gains an even bigger grin at his words as her hands drift away from Finn's crotch and head, and begin fondling his chubby body, causing the boy to wiggle in slight pain. Simon swiftly joins in on groping the trapped hero, their hands squeezing and rubbing his sensitive body as he bites his lips then releases groans of pain. 

They push their pulsing dicks into him, lightly humping him as they grind their musky, hot cocks against his twitching asshole and eager snatch. The only thing really preventing them from plunging their pulsing swords into his soft tight holes were his pesky clothes.

Simon's arm drifts up the hero's metal one, finding the base of it where it connects to his cute little stump. And takes it off. Finn fidgets at the removal of his arm, weakly trying to escape the cage made of their bodies as they continue to feel him up. The older man's fingers trace around his stump, all the while leaning down towards the hero's neck, and biting. Finn jolts at the nibble, Simon's razor-sharp teeth biting into his flesh a little. There were still little reminders that he was once the Ice King, ghosts that haunt him from the GOLB rescue, as evidenced by his almost shark-like teeth.

Finn shivers, pushing his body out as his teeth gently sink into his skin, then pushing a little harder until he breaks it, causing a small amount of blood to drool free from his skin. Finn grunts, then pushes out harshly, forcing the duo back and away from him, "Stop!" As a result of his actions, their hands stop groping his sensitive body, and their throbbing erections slip free from between his legs, yet the duo only wore massive smirks. Shooting back at him, Marceline beams with excitement as she grabs his clothes, then harshly begins ripping them off as he yelps in shock.

Like unwrapping a Christmas present, the vampire tore open her gift with joy, grinning as the pesky yet iconic white and blue clothes of his were stripped away to reveal his nude body beneath. Finn snaps an arm out to her own and tries to stop her, yet with only one arm and an eager Simon joining in, it was a fruitless endeavour. His shirt is fully pulled as his chest is revealed, with Marceline immediately grabbing and squeezing a handful of his bruised chest as he pants. His shorts were next, stripped bare to reveal his thighs and his underwear, now wearing a massive wet patch as his sticky warm juices drool free from his cunt, excited for the hard cocks waiting to ram their way inside. 

The moment the article of clothing was removed, a wave of musk and heat escapes with it, filling the air for Simon as his hard as steel rod reacts accordingly. Pearls of pre-cum form on his tip as he bites his lip, taking a deep whiff of the female scented air, and positions his head closer to Finn's crotch, the boy panicking as he watches. The man's mouth gets near his moist lower lips that betray his interests, taking another sniff before leaning forward and poking his tongue out. His cold tongue presses up against the hot little oven as Finn shivers, the muscle covering his undergarments in sticky spit as he savours the taste of Finn's juices. 

The hero coos softly, his hips wiggling as his sensitive entrance responds positively to the touch, sending warm tingles crawling up his spine. Finally, Simon grabs his underwear, then with a smirk begins to pull them down, the fabric peeling away from Finn's crotch as a line of sticky juices connects it to the desperate pussy, before snapping under its own weight. With the last barrier gone, his cute little cunt was presented for all the world to see, or just Marceline and her father figure as they get an eye full of the leaking honey pot just waiting to get mashed. Finn blushes at their lustful stare, and immediately gathers his thoughts, snapping his legs shut in an attempt to hide his aching pussy from the duo, who cocks throb in eager anticipation.

Marceline finally lifts Finn up, her little toy all unwrapped as his naked body is presented to her, and hugs him against her chest, her soft tits cushioning Finn's head as he suffocates between the great orbs. Her hands trail around to his ass, and wiggle their way between his warm cheeks, discovering his flexing little asshole that lusts for attention, hungry for the pleasure she was oh so willing to give. 

With a smirk she runs her digits across the hero's dripping wet pussy as he shakes at the pleasure, gathering plenty of natural lubricant as the clear sticky juices cakes her fingers. Then sliding in between his plush ass again, her fingers dive between the fat orbs, strikes his twitching ring, then pushing past the initial resistance and plunges deep inside his hot body.

Finn gasps at the feeling of his own penetration, eyes wide as he pressed against her grey tits, clenching his insides around the nimble digits as they wiggle inside his moist asshole. Marceline only giggles at his expression, and uses her second hand to hold Finn's head, and press him deeper between her soft orbs as she fingers away with a smirk, "You're pretty tight Finn, I bet it's going to feel nice for our dicks later~" She bites her lip at her own tease, losing herself to the fantasy of her thick cock pumping out of the boy's pulsing insides, while the both of them remain unaware to Finn's ass lifting itself to allow better access for her fingers. 

Simon suddenly comes up from behind Finn, pressing himself against the hero as his long dick prods into the hero's back, grinning as he watches the vampire's fingers disappear inside Finn's insides with lewd slicks.

He smugly begins grinding their bodies together, massaging his hard cock against his soft, tender body with groans of pleasure, only heightened by Finn's gasps of pain. His hands snake around in front of the boy and drift between his legs, his fingers finding the hero's leaking pussy as he playfully pinches his clit. 

Finn's breath gets caught in his throat as he goes wide-eyed, his attention focused fully on the touching of his most private spot by the older human. Simone smirks at the reaction and continues to play with his toy, biting and nibbling his ear as his fingers move to do laps around his moist lips, causing the hero's legs to buckle beneath him. 

Wet lewd slicks and squelches escape the act as his juice covered fingers toy and tease his hot little oven, the walls twitching as jolts of pleasure shoot up his spine like lightning bolts. 

Bliss fills the boy's form at the rapid anal fingering from Marceline coupled with Simon's sexual taunts, biting his lip as he feels both their long rod press against his body, leaking hot pre-cum onto his body. 

The musky scent of their sexes fills his nose and takes over his mind, sending him insane as he feels the constant urge for them to pound him into the bed. His hips shuffle and rise to the mixed motions of their gentle and swift touches of his most sacred spot as he releases little moans, starting to become sweaty as his body heats up. 

Good thing they've got some thick cocks to defile his hot, fluid leaking temple. 

They both smirk as they watch the will of the boy slowly break under their fingers, and Simon finally halts his finger's teasing dance around his sensitive entrance. They sit right atop his moist cunt, and then push inside the little honey pot as Finn gasps, sticky fluids leaking out and around the digits as they explore his tight pussy. And explore they do, wiggling about while they dig as deep as possible, every nook and cranny getting touched and rubbed by Simon's fingers on an adventure.

Marceline smirks at Finn's reaction to getting double fingered, watching him shiver and twitch against her soft boobs as their fingers pump in and out with wet slurps and slicks. Her hand finally leaves the back of his head, and yanks off her own shirt, throwing it aside as she grins at the blushing hero, who was staring at her black bra.

With slow movements, she gradually undoes the clip on her bra with a teasing smirk. Her bra suddenly falls off and her giant boobs bounce-free, her perky nipples hard as she sighs in relief, "Good to be no longer strangling those puppies~" 

She grins at Finn with half-lidded eyes while her hand snakes around to his head again, and pulls him towards one of her hard, dark grey teat that was desperate for some attention. He admittedly resists a little, his face simply being smushed up against the plump tit at first as the nipple rests at his closed and locked lips. 

Yet, with some more vigorous fingering from the duo, his legs buckle beneath him, and a soft moan escapes his mouth, what the teat quickly uses to slip inside his mouth. He greets it with a hug from his lips and the soft suction as he suckles on it, his tongue taking the occasional moment to lap at the perky grey nipple. 

Marceline moans, pushing more firmly on the hero's head to **keep him there** , while her hard as steel cock throbs, leaking pre-cum that soaks her underwear in sticky juices. The room was now filled with the suffocating air of sex as they pant heavily, except Finn who still suckles on Marceline's soft tits, the girl moaning as he gives it an occasional nibble, grinding it between his teeth. 

Finn may be trapped between the two people, but he didn't care as his thoughts were slowly taken over by their fingers pumping in and out of him. Seeing this, Marceline grins and pulls her fingers free from his ass with a wet slurp, the tight ring gaping for a second before sealing up, quivering as it misses the digits. 

Finn coos, but stares up at her in confusion as she smirks at him, before bringing her hand up to her face. Her long serpent tongue snakes out and wraps around her middle and index finger, before tugging the digits into her mouth where she sucks on it, her eyes not once breaking off the hero's. He turns bright red as she cleans her fingers, sucking all the juices off with a light moan, before her digits pop free, clean of any of Finn's fluids but now caked in spit. 

She then grins at him, "Finger licking good, but now it's your turn~" With that she shoves him downwards, startling him and Simon as the man's fingers slip free from Finn's dripping cunt. The hero closes his eyes at the sudden movement, yet when he opens them again, he is shocked to discover a massive bulge in Marceline's crotch before him. His blushes somehow deepening even more as he feels his heart throb in his chest, 'I… can smell it…’

The vampire smirks as she grabs the top of her shorts and her panties underneath, and begins to tug them down. They slowly slide down as it reveals her grey skin, causing the hero's attention to be solely focused on as his blushes heavily, unaware of Simon crouching behind him. 

Finally, Marceline's clothes get stuck for a second, before her thick, pulsing cock springs free, releasing a bunch of trapped heat and musk that washes over the hesitant boy. He stares in awe at the hard as steel rod before him as Marceline plants her hands on her hips with a smug grin, clenching her muscles to make her drooling cock twitch teasingly before him. 

She then snaps a hand out to his head and pulls him towards her hot dick as he releases a noise of shock. She shoves him beneath her thick meat, biting her lip at the view of the man's face practically blocked out by the pulsing pole as he stares up at her in shock. 

Her face transforms into one of an abomination only found in twisted nightmares, "Kiss it!" He panics at her demanding order, quickly puckering up and planting his lips at the base of her throbbing cock, just where it connects to her cum filled balls. 

She shivers and goes back to normal as she savours the feeling of his warm lips planting kiss after kiss on her sensitive dong, pre-cum leaking out of her spear and dribbling down onto his head. As her long cock rubs against his face, Simon positions himself behind the hero's ass, staring at the jutted out behind as he grabs a handful of the soft orbs, the warm fat surging around his fingers as he spreads the plump cheeks.

Then, he leans in, pokes his tongue out, then runs a long, wet lick up his leaking pussy, causing the hero to jolt mid-kiss on Marceline's hard rod. He twists to glance at Simon, staring at the man behind his ass as his head is practically covered by the large rear, yet he could **feel** the man lapping at his cunt as his cold fingers played with his clit. 

He shivers, yet before he could make a comment, Marceline suddenly grabs his head and yanks him back to servicing her mighty rod. He finds it twitching, pre-cum leaking from the tip as she pulls her hips back, and shuffles into position with a grin, ready to pound his face. 

He swiftly leans forward and laps at her tip before she could though, causing her to give a moan of pleasure. He has to buy time to escape! This is wrong! He's given into the pleasure so far, but he needs to burst fre-

Simon suddenly leans in deep, pressing his face against his soft cheeks as the warm fat cushions his face. His tongue laps deep inside his moist honey pot, licking up his sticky fluids and gulping it down as his fingers spread Finn's ass. 

The hero moans, especially when the older man moves his lips to kiss and flick with his tongue on his sensitive clit, causing him to gasp in pleasure. Simon moans as he licks his lips, savouring the tangy flavour of the hero as he glances up at Marceline, "My my Mar, I think he's really getting into this~"

Finn pulls back from the vampire's musky cock, "N-no! Sto-"

He cuts himself off with a gasp as the man digs back into the juicy ass meal, slurping and squelching as he licks and fingers, jackhammering his digits inside the tight wet tunnel as the juices flow out like a waterfall. Marceline uses Finn's surprised, gaping mouth to her advantage, grabbing it and swiftly ramming her thick cock down his soft moist throat. 

The hero gags at the hot meat stuffs his tight gullet, staring at the pelvis before him as he feels the cock throbbing in eager anticipation inside him. Marceline coos, wiggling her hips a little with her eyes closed, all the while releasing a pleasant sigh of bliss, her sensitive cum filled balls resting against his chin. 

She opens her eyes as she stares at her toy beneath her, watching him wiggle and choke on the surprise entrance of her hard-as-steel rod. She merely grins as she slowly slides her hips back, her hot cock grinding its way free of his soft throat as it drips with sticky spit. 

Her head pops free of his tight gullet, sitting atop his soft tongue as she coos in pleasure, before slowly pushing her hips forward again with a smirk. She watches him gag for a second as her long spear rams its way back into his throat, yet she doesn't stop for a second as she gradually slides her way back inside the warm environment. 

The slicks of his insides lubing up her thick rod were a harmony in her ears, but she can't help but gain a smirk as Finn's eyes roll up as she pushes herself halfway inside. He gags on her pulsing meat, and his hands instantly go to her hips to push them back, yet they fail to do anything as she slowly pushes her fat cock deeper into his soft gullet. 

The flavour of her hot meat overloads his mind as it grinds against his limp tongue as her hairy crotch approaches his face. His nose is pressed up against it, and his world and senses become nothing but Marceline's privates as she sighs in relief of scratching her sexual itch. 

His chest tightens as important air is denied by the pleasure demanding dick, sitting nestled in his throat as he swallows on it, his soft slimy walls massaging the twitching pole. The vampire begins to pull her thick spear free of insides as she stares at him from in between her perky boobs, "You better get sucking for your queen, Finn~"

While his throat gets used, Simon was exploring his plush behind with his slimy tongue, wet slicks accompanying Finn's lewd gags. He adventures inside Finn's orifices, lapping up the leaking bitter juices from Finn's snatch as his soft folds twitch at his touch. The tight walls clench and pulse while jolts of pleasure roll up the hero's spine, who subconsciously pushes his fat rear a little further into the older man's face. 

He becomes lost in the sea of bliss as the man spreads the warm orbs to dig deeper into his musky honey pot, eagerly swapping between lapping deep inside his tight tunnel and kissing his sensitive clit. Simon's gaze hovers just above the hot entrance though, locked his twitching, tight asshole the pulses for attention, desperate for its own pleasure.

Simon licks his lips. 

He was all too willing to give it.

He promptly kisses the pulsing doughnut, causing Finn to gasp on the large cock stuffing his mouth as the attention shifts to his back exit. The man laps away as if it was a delicious lollipop, his tongue rubbing against the folds of flesh as it twitches at every touch, attempting to hide within itself.

Simon only grips the edges of Finn's soft ass and parts them as best as he can as he sinks deeper into his warm crevice, the cushioning fat of his rear end comforting his face. He kisses the puckering asshole, his tongue snaking out to poke at the tightly sealed opening, attempting to access ingress into the hot, musky insides of Finn's rear. Sure enough, the tight ring begins to warm up to his advancements and slowly begins to loosen as the hero gives in to the pleasure. And the hot slimy tongue pushes inside.

The advancement causes Finn's eyes to widen as he gasps around the thick cock he was deepthroating with lewd, wet squelches. Marceline doesn't care however as she steadily pumps herself in and out of his tight insides, her cum filled balls swaying as they prepare for release in the near future. 

The vampire smirks smugly while she brushes the hero's hair, that was slipping out of his hat, out of the way of his face, revealing his scrambled gaze as she watches her long wet rod pump in and out. Finn could feel the sheer mass of meat pushing inside his mouth, stretching his soft throat as his warm spit eagerly lubed it up for more action. 

She pulls back out once she hilts him, and her hairy crotch slides away to let her tip rests against his tongue, leaking her salty pre-cum all over as he can't help but enjoy the flavour.

She thrusts forward again, moaning in pleasure as she begins to rapidly speed up, slaps filling the air as her crotch rams into Finn's face again and again. He gags as his throat is endlessly punched by the long, hard rod, his gullet bulging as the shape of Marceline's hard cock makes itself known. His mind becomes scrambled, shaken to bits by her almost violent humps, his thoughts thrown away to make way for confused bliss. 

He moans on her thick rod, the noise vibrating pleasurably on the frantically moving dick as she hisses in euphoria, eyes clenched shut. Her poor mind was getting overloaded by the feeling of sex, of the hero's tight, soft throat, and begins shutting of senses in a plan to cope. Good thing she doesn't need sight to continue brutally face fucking her little toy.

Her mind wasn't the only one getting overloaded right now, as Finn gargles on her hard-as-steel rod and suffers a lack of oxygen as a result, Simon was still giving his rear a thorough tongue bath. 

His warm saliva makes his cute asshole shiver in delight as his wet tongue runs up against the tight ring. His fingers meanwhile were in the hero's sopping cunt, pumping in and out as his legs became weak and struggled to stand in the pleasure. The combined actions mixed together to create a lewd, wet symphony of ecstasy as Finn's behind receives a full treatment.

A heavy, musky scent snakes up from his fluid leaking crotch, snaking inside the older man's nose as he presses his face into the soft plush cheeks to dig deep inside the hero's anal tract. He explores the human hot, pulsing depths, the warm walls pulsing and clenching to hug the wiggling muscle.

He laps at the ass juices within, pleasing Finn’s sensitive nerves as he explores his most dirty and kinkiest spot. For the hero, bliss fills out his form like a fire heats the body as his hips instinctively push back into the eager efforts of Simon. 

The man’s fingers rapidly spear their way deep into his pussy’s soaking wet depths, lubed up by its sticky juices in desperation for further penetration. Every darting pump, every time his digits ram their way insides the hero's tight little honey pot, Finn’s legs buckle. In the end, the hero was practically sitting on the face of Simon as he used his head as support to keep himself up.

His lack of strength was not helped by his lack of air as he practically inhales the thick cock currently becoming a blur. Marceline hisses in ecstasy as she slams her crotch into the hero's face again and again, slaps filling the air as her pubic hairs prick his face. 

Her long rod darting in and out of his soft warm throat flicks his lubricating spit as he drools around her thick meat. He wants that monster in him. And she was more than happy to give it all as she hilts him again and again, smirking as she listens to the lewd sounds of his penetration. 

Her bouncing balls begin to ache, preparing to release her thick creamy load down the boy's tight throat as she groans. The hero could feel her thrust become more unsynchronised as he eagerly slurps and sucks on her spit-soaked spear.

Finally with a cry of bliss Marceline's body goes numb with an overload of sensations as her hips slam into Finn’s face. He is harshly pressed up against her hairy, musky crotch as her long hard cock spasms inside his soft tight throat. Thick, creamy cum pours down his gullet as the vampire’s balls tighten and release their filling stored load. 

The hero chokes as his air supply is fully cut off, attempting to pull his head back to slip free of her thick spear, yet her strong grip keeps him there on her twitching dick. 

Marceline’s eyes remain tightly shut as she rides out the waves of bliss rolling through her, before finally sighing as her serpent tongue rolls out of her mouth. With a pleased grunt, she pulls her hips back as Finn gulps down the final gollops of her thick cum that painted his throat white. She laughs at his scrambled gaze and keeps her saliva covered rod in his mouth for his tongue to clean… when he returned to his senses that is. 

Simon only smirks at his daughter’s orgasm as his fat tongue grinds against Finn’s juicy crotch. He leaves a hot, sticky trail of spit as he laps at both the boy’s drooling pussy and his shivering asshole. The rewards for his efforts were heard in the cute moans that escape the hero’s preoccupied mouth. 

The crevice between the cheeks was now shiny, caked in spit as he thoroughly enjoys the plump rear. Finn coos, unable but to jolt and push back against the man as his pulsing holes beg for more attention. 

He feels Simon’s face dig in between his soft, fat orbs he calls a rear and eats out his most sensitive spot as he wiggles his hip in ecstasy. Wet slurps and lewd slicks fill the air as the man enjoys the feminine musk pouring out Finn’s sopping cunt. He pushes into Finn’s desperate grinding, digging into the soft warm fat as it surges around his face. 

Simon smirks as his tongue runs against the tangy flavouring crotch once more, ‘He’s nearly ready, just a bit more…’ Focusing back on the hero’s winking asshole, he restarts caking it in lubricating spit. Time and time again his tongue assaults the tight entrance as Finn grunts and groans. Each lap at the twitching arsehole makes the man’s long rod pulse in anticipation, until finally no more it calls out loudly to be satisfied.

Finn suddenly felt the presence of Simon’s blissful tongue on his boiling hot crotch and begging asshole no more, causing a whimper of desperation to escape him. He pulls his head off Marceline’s long cock and glances over his shoulder to give the man a pleading stare. Only to discover him gripping his hard cock that was dripping with precum, and taking aim at his little honey pot. 

Marceline suddenly grabs the hero’s head and snaps it back to her own thick meat before jamming it back inside his soft mouth, “Get back to it!” She demands. 

And he complies.

Simon rubs his precum drooling tip against Finn’s hot entrance, teasing his hot little honey pot. Once the boy’s lubricating juices cover his cold, faintly blue tip, he pushes inside the tight pussy with a pleased grunt. 

There was a lewd squelch as his slick member slid inside his soft cunt, stuffing it completely with his throbbing meat. He hilts the hero, his cold balls pressed up against Finn’s sensitive clit, a gas escaping the boy’s equally stuffed mouth. He could feel the thick rod inside his little snatch, and can’t help but clench his velvet soft walls tightly around it. 

Marceline moans as she thrusts back inside the hero’s throat that has long since warmed up to her thick rod. Finn slurps on the pulsing meat pumping in and out of his inviting throat, doing his best to milk it for a second creamy load. His eyes roll up as the scent of sex invades and overloads his poor mind, already scramble by the aggressive facefucking he’s receiving. Every thrust Marceline hilts the boy, then yanks her mighty cock back out to her tip, letting her head leak sweet precum onto his tongue, before plunging back inside.

Behind the lust-lost Finn, Simon continues to plough his large soft ass, pumping his hips back and forth with such ferocity to make the hero’s whole soft chubby form jiggle. Slap slap slap the sound of skin on skin contact echoes out throughout the house as his cold skin gets cushioned by Finn’s warm plump ass cheeks.

Finn releases a lewd moan as every ram of Simon’s hard cock sends pleasure rocketing up his spine. Every time the man’s precum drooling head slams into his tight love tunnel, his body shivers in absolute bliss.

Marceline moans loudly as her eyes squint shut and she leans forward in bliss, grinding Finn into her crotch as her rod pulses. Her muscles spasm as she constantly rams her hard rod into his gullet again and again, revelling in his soft walls hugging her sensitive cock. She glances up at Simon where they swiftly make contact, and both immediately lean together. 

Their lips conjoin into a lustful kiss as they spit roast the hero beneath them, the wet slicks and slurps mixing with their mindless, animalistic moans. The kinky act of making out with her own father figure sends a fire roaring within her. She pulls her hip back and slides her spit covered cock free of Finn’s mouth, leaving the hero gasping to recover his air. 

She grabs Finn from his pits and lifts him up, startling the other two as she pushes her lips against the hero. Her cock grinds against Finn’s sensitive clit as Simon continues to pump in and out of his sopping love tunnel. She sandwiches the hero between them, and whispers desperately, “Budge over.”

With a grunt, Simon pulls his hips back, and his hard rod slips free of Finn’s leaking cunt. Finn pants and wiggles between them, “Put it- put it back…” Marceline grins as she grips her meaty rod, and presses her sensitive head against the hero’s twitching pussy.

“Alright~” Her tongue slips free and runs against his neck, teasing a vampiric bite as she pushes her hips forward, forcing her eager cock deep inside his tight little honey pot. They both moan in bliss, leaving a frustrated and panting Simon out of their fun, and takes action into his own hands. His cock presses up against the hero’s winking asshole.

Finn’s eyes go wide as his tightly sealed backdoor is penetrated, and cold, hard meat pushes it way inside. Getting double penetrated by two parental figures was definitely a new experience for the hero. Loud gasps, moans, and groans escape Finn’s mouth as he gets railed by the horny duo, pressed between their two sweaty bodies. Musk fills the air as they piston their thick cocks in and out of the human’s open holes, lewd squelches and slicks of their lubed rods accompanying every thrust.

Marceline leans in as she pumps into the hero, their conjoined bodies jolting with every impact of their hairy crotches. She rests her head against the nook of his neck, moaning loudly while she nuzzles him, enjoying the soft warmth of his chubby body as she presses them together. 

Meanwhile, for the hero, he gasps as his entire world becomes a blurry shaking mess as his two most private holes are stuffed full of cold meat. Every thrust and aggressive hump of the pleasure-seeking duo sends pleasure rocketing through his veins. The endless barrage of their hard cocks fucking his tight ass and dripping pussy is only heightened by the sting on his plush orbs he calls his behind.

Unrestrained moans fly free from his gaping, drooling mouth as he bounces on their thick dicks. Simon grunts as he pumps his pulsing rod deep into the hero’s hot, wet depths, his swollen balls aching for blissful release.

He acts on instincts at this point, unable to stop his desperate thrusting even if he wanted to. It just felt too good! Slap slap slap, his balls smack against Finn’s cushioning cheeks, every deep breath he takes of the musky air whips his actions to go even faster. He leans forward and bites into Finn’s neck, gently drawing blood as his salty skin mixed with the iron taste of blood.

Marceline pulls back from nuzzling Finn’s neck, staring at Simon with his razor-sharp teeth, that was leftover from his time as Ice King, drawing blood. She can’t help but in the middle of ramming Finn’s snatch full with her grey meat to lean forward with her tongue snaking out. She laps at the wound as Simon pulls back. 

Blood enters her mouth. Her breath becomes stuck in her throat. Her hips go still as she hilts Finn, her body responding to her reawakened instincts.

Her violent thrusts become a blur of pounding as Finn’s eyes widen, spit flying from his mouth as she bites down on his neck. He attempts to push her off, but his muscles fail him in the pounding he was receiving, his toes circling as the loud slaps of skin on skin contact fills the air like a machine gun. 

The vampire’s balls tighten as an orgasm approaches, all the while Simon attempts to keep up, his own testicles screaming for release. Marceline squeezes the hero’s tits, and boy milk spills free from him, the vampire noticing it immediately. 

Instantly she tears herself free from his neck as her serpent tongue laps up the blood around her lips, then plants them onto his nipples and sucks. A long moan of pleasure escapes from within Finn as he arcs his back to push out his chest into her work. With slurps and slicks, she sucks his boy tit, draining him of his milk while her other hand squeezes his other boy breast bouncing from the duo's desperate pounding. 

Finally, it can no longer be held within them as Simon groans in ecstasy as his full balls empty their load, an orgasm rocking his form. Hot, creamy cum squirts deep insides Finn’s ass, stuffing it full with baby batter. Finn cries out at the feeling while the man hilts the boy, the throbbing cock buried in his ass triggering the hero’s own orgasm.

His walls spasm as the soft slimy walls clamp down on both their hard cocks, earning a deep groan from Simon and Marceline. Clear juices squirt out of Finn’s spasming snatch as an orgasm rocks his form. His toes curl and his legs clamp together to keep Marceline going, allowing no escape from his hot little oven. The soft walls constrict and milk the vampire’s pulsing rod in all the right ways, sending her tumbling over the edge. Her own thick creamy cum pours into the hero’s wet depths as Finn’s body drains her balls for every drop.

The grey undead tenses all her muscles as a result, her jaw biting into the soft fat of Finn’s chest. The hero gasps in pain as blood oozes from her teeth wounds, mixing in with his boy milk she was still currently suckling. 

She savours it all, the iron of his blood, the creaminess of his lactating tits, the mind-numbing bliss of her orgasm. Her hands hold him tight as she constantly pounds him with tiny desperate humps, making sure she pumps every drop of her cum filled balls into his depths. Simon coos as Marceline’s attempts of more pleasure causes the hero’s asshole to clench and spasm, all the while the man’s orgasm tapers off.

Marceline aggressively pulls her throbbing cock free of Finn’s hot, cum stuffed pussy with a pop. With the thick meat blockage removed, cum spills free, dripping from Finn’s little oven but both the vampire and the human were too preoccupied to notice. Marceline rips her head from Finn’s boy tit and kisses him on the lips, tongue exploring his insides before retreating. She whispers down to the scrambled, blubbering boy in her hands, “Beg your mummy for more!”

…

“M-mummy… please, more.”

She coos in delight at his words, drooling with a massive blush as she forces him down, a smirk quickly appearing as she stretches an arm out using her shapeshifting powers. She opens a cupboard used for kinky times and retrieves a bundle of rope before stretching it back and pouncing on Finn just as Simon exits his ass. 

Like a spider, she quickly begins to wrap him up, tying the hero up until he is nice and tight. She then leans forward towards his face, “You’ve been a good boy~ Finn. Here’s your reward~”

Marceline suddenly starts to shapeshift before the hero, slowly becoming a dog much to the hero’s amazement. She hurriedly bounds behind the boy, finding his glowing rear as her little red rocket slips out of her sheath, staring at his cum filled holes. 

She desperately mounts him, her front paws pushing his head down as her small prick attempts to find one of his holes, not caring which. She pokes at the cum leaking lips of his well-mashed pussy, and pushes her way inside, panting as he groans in pleasure beneath her. 

The hot, slimy insides of the hero’s stuffed love tunnel envelopes her sensitive meat as she wastes no time in pounding the hero’s musky cunt. Finn cries out in pleasure beneath her paw as her haunches become a blur, the canine woman fucking him with her tiny prick as fast as possible.

Finn moans at the furious pounding he was receiving, tongue hanging out of his mouth while his cum stuffed cunt spews. Simon coos at the sight of the bruised hero all bounded up, his limbs tied together like a hog ripe for the taking. 

He immediately makes his way in front of the boy, lining his cold dick up with Finn’s face, smirking down at his scrambled expression. His eyes were rolled up, drool dribbling out from his mouth as Marceline growls atop him, slaps echoing out as his boy butt cushions her hips. 

Simon grabs Finn by his head and angles his hardening rod at his mouth, “Deep breath.” Was his only warning before pushing his hips forward and sending his cold dick plunging into the hero’s gullet. 

The warm soft walls immediately clamp down on the older man’s meat as he moans in pleasure. Neither of them had to really move, Marceline’s desperate thrusting that made her canine behind a blur was rocking them both, an automatic pumping system being created.  
Finn simply takes it, letting himself be played with by the older couple who play with their little boy. His slimy cunt was stuffed full of dog meat as Marceline pants atop him, cum pouring out of his hot, well-used hole. 

Marceline’s muscles clenched as she continued to mate the boy, grinning at his reaction to her shapeshifted formed. Her mind drifts to the past, a secret conversation she had with him long ago, when they had both sat atop the treehouse in the dead of night.

He had admitted to her a deep fetish to the undead, a result of him being raised by dogs. He had always been ‘slightly’ attracted to them. There was no judging on her part, heck her bat side calls to her occasionally. So naturally, it was such a delight for them to confide in one another’s animalistic side, and such an ecstasy for **her** to fulfil his desires. 

She howls in pleasure as her canine cock dives back inside his cum filled snatch. Memories of her adventures with her little boy as he tried to woo Bubblegum for film night, of her and him running with feral wolves in the dead night. 

She growls as she bites the back of his neck, her sharp teeth piercing his skin and causing more blood to lightly leak free. He tries to push her off but she does not let go, only fucking him harder and faster, causing Finn to go limp as pleasure melts his mind.

He allows her to have her way with him once more, sinking into her warm fur as she keeps him pinned beneath her. Simon grins at the duos’ favourite bonding method all the while joining in on their mummy son time, still fucking Finn’s mouth. 

His cold meat pumps in and out of Finn’s mouth as he thrusts again and again, eyes locked with the hero’s. His were rolled up, staring up at the man and dog now fucking him senseless again. 

The lewd, dirty fact was only heightened by it being **Marceline** who was stuffing his snatch full of her meat. The woman who, although never admitted it, was the one to look after him the most. She was the one to talk to him about his adventures at the end of the day, the one to patch his wounds despite the scent of blood usually sending her in a frenzy.

And now, she was howling as her balls began to ache again, so she may dump her second load into her little boy. Her canine nose takes in deep sniffs of his musky, natural scent of his sweating body, mixed with the tantalizing scent of his blood. 

She thrusts into him again and again, her pumping becoming unsynced and erratic once more. Her core tightens, and muscles spasm in desperation, her twitching cock’s knot beginning to form. 

She pants, her canine tongue hanging as she scrunches up her snout, ‘Almost there…’ She thinks, ‘Bit more and I’ll be stuffing you my baby, s-stuffing yo-ou with c-cum!’ Finally, she gives one final thrust as her head shoots up and a howl escapes her, her knot swelling inside his hot cunt as Finn **screams** in pleasure!

Her hot, sticky canine load squirted deep into his accepting body, warm squeezing flesh being painted white by her creamy load. Her hips do tiny thrusts as her large swollen knot blocks any escape for her cum, making sure it all remains inside Finn’s sopping cunt. 

Finn coos in pleasure at Marceline’s pulsing cock, immediately knowing what was going on with his slit stuffed with so much hot meat. Simon stops his own pumping, leaving the head of his pre-cum leaking cock on Finn’s warm wet tongue. 

He smirks at the duo, watching as Finn’s legs twitch in pleasure at being knotted, at his eyes rolled up in bliss. 

The ecstasy was overwhelming for the hero, but luckily for him, it was all starting to calm down. The hot cum pouring into him from momma wolf above him was coming to a halt, as she released one final spasming spurt before her canine balls dry up. She pants above him, her canine tongue giving him a little lick on the cheek before they simply stop everything, letting the final waves of pleasure settle. 

Of course, the problem with fucking a wolf is the now swollen knot plugged in the hero’s snatch that will take a while to deflate. A solid thirty to forty minutes with Marceline if the boy remembers correctly from past fun in the hay. 

Simon smirks at the duo, “Break?” The well-fucked hero nods weakly with the cold cock still sitting on his tongue, the stiff meat regretfully slipping free of his mouth.

Simon plops down, sitting with a tight smirk as he stares at the duo still stuck together, Finn sighing as he wiggles his hips slightly, “I always forget this bit.” 

The vampire queen canine atop him smirks, “But you always love it~” His response was to only blush and glance away. 

Simon chuckles while shaking his head, “Who wouldn’t enjoy mummy’s cock? So how often do you two actually bang?” 

His inquiry gets an embarrassed groan from Finn, while Marceline snickers atop him, so much more use to adult talk as she replies, “Once or twice every two weeks. Any more and Bubblegum gets jealous.” 

The man raises an eyebrow, “She’s fine with this?” 

She laughs again, “Yeah! She even joins in at times! She’s made of gum, so she’s so easy to manipulate her body into something different, say… a cock? With three heads? It can get wild with her at times~”

Simon whistles, “Remember to invite me next time you two go at it.” 

Marceline laughs as she uses her paw to punch his arm, “Dad! Don’t make it embarrassing!” 

He chuckles, “Aw, why not? We’re doing Finn right now, why not double team Bubblegum?” 

Marceline shakes her head, “Bonnie is mine, Finn only gets to join in because she’s comfortable with fucking him.” 

That was how they spent the next forty minutes while Finn cutely wiggles beneath Marceline, fidgeting at the feeling of her hot cock in his cum-stuffed pussy. Slowly her knot slowly deflates within the hero’s body, all the while her hot cum stews inside his sopping snatch. 

In the end, she carefully jerks her hips backwards as her knot comes free of his lower lips with a lewd pop, though the limp hero doesn’t really respond. He simply lays there as she shuffles her way off the top of him, Marceline trying not to snigger, “You tuckered out Finn? I thought you found ‘wrestling’ fun?” 

He mumbles, his ass finally lowering with a slap, causing white creamy cum to spill out of his well-fucked holes. She can no longer hold it in anymore as her cute laugh escapes her, “Well, we aren’t quite done yet kid, mummy and daddy need to finish off!” 

She grows, her fury structure changing as she becomes her humongous bat form as her crotch shifts, quickly becoming a cloaca instead. Her massive hand grabs the hero by his head and gently lifts him up as she bends forward. 

Glancing over her shoulder, she tugs him forward into her furry ass, grinding his face into her oozing nethers. She coos, her knees buckling as her steamy cloaca the size of his entire head kisses the hero, clear juices leaking around his head. His face was lost to her lower hole, completely covered by her depths as his vision is nothing but pulsing flesh. 

Still, the diligent boy lets his tongue slip free from his mouth to lap at her musky cloaca, drinking the sticky fluids from her body. Simon hops on around behind Finn, staring downwards as he grabs a warm handful of his rear end, staring at the creamy baby batter leaking from his holes.

He was about to add some more. Quickly lining his meat up to the boy's twitching asshole, he pushes himself inside, hot cum squirting out around his pole. The intoxicating scent of musky sexual desire fills the air once more as the group go at it again for the final time. 

Simon groans as he thrusts again and again, watching the hero's cheeks bounce and jiggle from impacts. *Plap* *plap* *plap* the older man fucks the boy, his balls slapping against his sensitive boy pussy as Finn moans into the vampire's leaking cloaca. Marceline's serpent tongue slithers free from her mouth with a massive grin, grinding her behemoth of an ass back into the hero's face. 

His face doesn't once escape the kissing suction of her leaking lips, his tongue flicking at the sexual organ hole… or the asshole, he doesn't know which. Regardless, he doesn't relent, planting kisses and eagerly lapping at whatever he could as Marceline coos, "That's it… k-keep licking mummy~!"

Simon assists by pumping his cold meat into the hero even harder, the force-carrying the momentum into the boy as he is pushed further against her cloaca. Her furry lips smother the hero in her mind-entrancing musk, sweat, sexual juices, dirt, and other such things mixing together to create the scent that enrapt the hero's mind. It whispers orders, demands, commands to the boy as he eats her out, his tongue flicking about as he laps up her bitter juices. 

*Slick* *slurp* *squelch* he kisses and sucks on her cloaca as her body shivers and wiggles, eyes wincing as her hips rock, muscles spasming throughout her body. She bites her lip as he teasingly bites her most sensitive part, sending a jolt up the undead's body as he hand grinds him even harder against her hole. 

Simon merely enjoys the show from behind the hero, his hips running on instincts as loud slaps echo out from his hips impacting Finn's plush rear. Moans of pleasure escaped him as Finn’s tight depths massage his hard meat in all the right ways. 

*Slap* *slap* *slap* his groin struck against the boy’s buns, making the soft fat jiggle with every impact. His body switches to feral instincts, his body getting a mind of its own as he simply thrusts again, feeling the pleasure rolls through his form. His slightly sharp fingers pierce the hero’s skin as his grip tightens, small trickles of blood escaping him as his hip become a blur. 

Finn meanwhile moans into Marceline’s cooch, drowning in the copious amount of sticky fluids leaking from her body as he swallows it down. She coos, her pleasure growing within her as she continues to use his body, but not as fast as it was exploding in the hero.

The hero grunts and groans in her cloaca, his cum drooling pussy spasming as the bliss swells within him. He becomes covered in sweat as his eyes roll up, feeling his muscles tighten up as his toes curl. 

His grip tightens on Marceline’s furry ass, grabbing massive handfuls of her soft hair as his whole body bounces and jiggle. His own behind stings from the impact of Simon’s hips slapping into him again and again, yet the hero arcs his body into it. His asshole is stuffed full of the older man’s pulsing meat, his cold cock scratching hidden spots of pleasure within his slimy depths. 

The pressure within his core grows and grows, going critical as his eyes roll up, his vision blackening as his body trembles, drawing in Marceline’s cunt.

Finally, his battered, lightly bleeding, bruised body can’t take any more as when Simon next hilts him, an orgasm roared its way through him. His cute little cunt squirted out clear juices, Marceline’s creamy cum dribbling out and running down his thighs. 

He cries out in pleasure into Marceline’s nethers, though it was muffled by her cloaca folds as he gargles into her fluids. Marceline coos at the vibrations while Simon hisses in pleasure at the tightness of Finn’s body spasming around his meat. He keeps on going, pounding Finn’s soft red cheeks in an endless source of ecstasy, causing the hero’s eyes to roll up. 

He drowns in Marceline’s leaking crotch as she forcefully keeps grinding into him, her soft furry butt enveloping him in a sea of heat. His beet-red face sweats profusely as his eyes roll up, his tongue weakly lapping at the leaking cloaca. 

His body goes limp as his asshole endlessly clenches on Simons rod, trying to milk it for every drop of creamy cum. Of course, Simon wasn’t currently blowing his load deep in the boy, causing him to simply groan as he continues to fuck the hero, blissfully enjoying the tight hole. 

The continued pounding, the suffocating nature of Marceline’s ass, and the force of his own orgasm were too much for Finn, and his vision fades to black as he passes out.

Simon and Marceline suddenly stop, staring at his limp body as they blink. The man flicks his eyes up at the massive vampire, “Keep going?” 

She smirks, “Keep going.” And with that, they begin to have fun with the boy’s unconscious body. 

…

Hours later, Finn suddenly jolts up and pans his head about in confusion. 

He was naked, alone, and in a field near his home. 

He sighs, “Sounds about right for fun-time with Marcy.” He pushes himself up and immediately heads towards the treehouse in the distance, gradually approaching his home while noticing his body covered in crusty old juices. 

He mentally notes needing to take a shower and lifts his gaze up from his body and onto his home. And the swarm of people around it. His eyes go wide before he dives into a bush for cover, whispering in shock, “What the glob!?”

Suddenly he hears rustling behind him and in a panic covers his crotch as his eyes widen in fear. Only for Marceline to appear with a smirk, causing the hero to fearfully whisper, “Mummy- Marceline!?” Simon suddenly steps out from behind her as she muffles a squeak, “Simon!?” He snaps his head between the duo with cheeky grins, “What are you two doing here? Whatever, I need your help!”

Marceline giggles slightly, “What’s wrong Finny~?”

He points at his house, “Dudes! I’m naked and there are people everywhere! I need my clothes!”

The undead giggles, “No you don’t~” She gently swoops forward, her hands softly cupping his face as she stares intensely into his eyes, “You see, I sold your house.” 

His eyes widened, “You what!?” 

She puts a finger to his lips, “Shh~ I sold your house, so now,” She grins with a massive blush, “You can live with mummy and daddy!” Simon grabs Finn’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze before Marceline shot to the air, carrying them both with her vampiric strength. 

Finn yelps in shock as they rocket through the sky, his life getting a whole lot different as the vampire whispers sweetly, “Relax, mummy is going to take care of you now~”


End file.
